Argence
Argence is a RWBY Fanverse created by SableSkies. A shadow has begun to spread from the far corners of Remnant, threatening to send humanity back into the darkness. The Grimm grow restless and even more aggressive, encroaching on the crumbling walls of civilization. New species spring out from seemingly nowhere, and the everglowing moon looms ominously over the night sky. Something has begun to change; a shift has occurred in the world, almost as if a switch has been thrown. The only difference is that it cannot be turned back. Argence Overview The series begins around the life and experiences of Celina Cavell of Team CRVN beginning her first year at Ardent Academy along with her new team mates Aurelia Riore, Vesper Alice, and Nyx Astraea. Though they four girls of CRVN have all arrived for their own interests and desires, both the everlooming threat of Grimm and conspiring forces in Remnant's shadows force them to join ranks. Their first semesters at the school weave their fates with the other upcoming huntsmen and huntresses as both friends and rivals. Among them are the quiet Perseus Lucille of Team PVRL and prodigious Albus Riviere of Team APBL. Students and teams bond, form relationships, struggle as enemies, and strive against each other in the journey towards success. All is peaceful until the appearance of an ominous man named Orpheus. ]]On the eve of visiting the Vytal Festival Tournament's pinnacle, Albus is taken away by unknown forces against the best efforts of his friends and allies. At the same time, another power launches its fangs at Vale and Beacon Academy falls. CRVN part ways, hoping to meet again in the chaos of Remnant's unknown future. PVRL return to Ardent hoping to rehabilitate their leader alongside the other visiting students of the Academy. Likewise, Celina and Percy promise to find a way to rescue Albus and bring him home. Far to the north, in the untouched shrine village of Koiyuki, Micarah Kareaux is sent off on her journey around Remnant, unaware of the changing world. Lanterns Overview Lanterns is the following storyline after the Battle of Beacon. Characters Team CRVN Team PVRL Team APBL :Albus Riviere :The prodigious leader of APBL exceeding the skills of most other students. :Perdine Grace :Graceful spearmaster who manipulates fire. :Bruno Lawson :Silent giant of immovable power. :Lance Amora :Cocky archer with mastery over both lance and sword. ---- Team WSTA :Wenge Yu :Suzuran Keiskei :Talia Wynn :Amber Terano ---- Team DZRT :Dally Bishop :Born and raised in the deserts of Vacuo on his parents' farm. He's a stereotypical wildwest gentleman, complete with a hat, a drawl, and all. His fighting style follows his specialized twin six-shooters with dust infused bullets. His semblance appears to reduce his own inertia temporarily, giving him more freedom to move about. One of his special techniques involves using the recoil of his explosive rounds to propel himself through the air at breakneck speeds. He ends up becoming the leader of DZRT. :Zephryn Hollow :A quiet girl who enjoys still silence to noise, even when desiring company. When she speaks, it's often short and to the point. She uses a basic rifle with no special features other than dust bullets. Her semblance allows her fine control over small objects near her, allowing her to reload her gun with quick and minimal effort while also bypassing the need for cartridges and magazines. She ends up being Dally's partner on DZRT. :Rosemary Green :Peppy and joyful and always full of energy, Rosie is a member of DZRT. She grew up in rural farmlands and grew accustomed to nature. She fights mainly with a large sickle-like scythe capable to turning into a grain cradle. Much to her chagrin, there exists a team called RSMY that she somehow isn't part of, and is often confused when people talk about it around her. ---- Team RSMY :Rajah and Saige Effil :The two ferret twins are almost always found in each other's company, ready to continue their tricks and pranks on the unsuspecting classmates at their school. The two leaders of RSMY in equal shares. Nearly identical in every way, a few people claim that Rajah smirks to the left and Saige smirks to the right. They remain close friends with Lucia and fellow faunus and are surprisingly good students. :Marygold Grane :A member of RSMY and partners with Ylisse. A country gal who can lift more than her weight. :Ylisse Aberforth :A dignified lady with perfect posture and etiquette. A proper gal in nearly every sense of the word, who loves short walks, sunny days, and tea. She ends up becoming member of RSMY. Her weapon is a heavily customized parasol capable of covering its flaps with an iron shield and shifting into a machinegun at a moment's notice. ---- Team PYTN :Price Newton :A self proclaimed athlete and parkour enthusiast, as well as a likely flirt. He puts on an air of confidence, but secretly is afraid of battle and failure. He fights with a capoeira-like style with kicks and swift movements. His weapons take the form of mechanical greaves with a variety of soles capable of shifting at an instant. His semblance lets him temporarily increase the coefficient of friction on or near his body, giving him the power to move on walls and against gravity. ---- Others :Micarah Kareaux :Desmond Chance :Wallace Gingerman :A professor at Ardent Academy that seemingly has shady connections wherever he goes. He's taken a personal interest in Team CRVN and its girls, using his knowledge to have them experience the world in their own ways. :Terry Minx :Percy's best friend outside of Ardent and a promising student at Beacon University. He often contacts Percy, against the latter's wishes. He claims to devote 20% of himself to school, 20% to himself, 20% to Percy, 30% to his girlfriend, and 10% to everything else. :Klaret Ashland :Celina's old schoolmate who is currently attending Beacon University. The two exchange letters across campuses, keeping in touch. She's currently in a relationship with Terry. ---- Various *Story Night - A very short tale about CRVN and PVRL taking turns, telling stories about their favorite edgelord. *Echoes of Days Past - A short story about Percy in a dream with a familiar face. *A Gift of Moonlight - A short story about Celina reminiscing about a mysterious library. *The Tale of Peshkatz and Baselard - A fairytale about two thieves and their conspicuous fortunes. *The Tale of Life and Death - An old fairytale about the love between two opposing natures. Semblances Semblances are a projection of oneself, conceived by one's mind, heart, and body and then formed through his or her aura. While most semblances vary depending on the individual, some are hereditary and passed on through bloodlines, such as the Schnee and Kareaux families. There exist many different types of semblances branching through different causes and effects. Semblances range from enhancing one's own abilities to creating unnatural matter. These abilities may also overlap with other types. While some are passive, others take effort to activate for a period of time, and others are even sentient. In very rare cases, semblances can also change and evolve depending on the individual. Category:Argence Category:Fan Series